The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In a conventional database, a first user of an organization can store and access documents, and other users of the organization can access the documents stored by the first user. However, to provide the document to people outside of the organization, the document is routinely copied to an e-mail and sent. Such a process provides limited functionality to both the sender and the receiver.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for convenient and robust methods to allow external users to read documents on the database.